Berserker (Predators)
Summary Berserker is the murderous, incredibly skilled leader of a Super Predator Clan that abducted humans to bring them to their game preserve planet to hunt for sport. Unlike most of his kind, he is no honorable hunter and instead butchers and kills even helpless prey without issue and takes joy in the slaughter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, up to 8-A with weaponry, 7-C with self-destruction Name: Berserker, Mr. Black, Super Black Origin: Predator Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Super Predator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He can see in the infrared spectrum, and, with his Bio-Mask, he can see across the electromagnetic spectrum, such as in ultraviolet and more detailed infrared, and identify the emotional states of others), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Plasma Manipulation, Invisibility, Longevity (Predators can live for hundreds to even thousands of years), Resistance to acid (A Predator's blood can neutralize Xenomorph acid to lessen its effects), disease (Predators have advanced immune systems that render them highly resistant to most bacteria and viruses), and radiation (Predators can survive exposure to amounts of radiation that would prove lethal for humans) Attack Potency: Wall level (Overpowered and killed another Predator, and is almost certainly superior to Celtic, a Young Blood who broke through pillars in his fight against Grid, a Xenomorph Warrior), up to Multi-City Block level+ with weaponry (Plasmacasters can destroy dropships with a single shot), Town level with self-destruction (The Jungle Hunter's self-destruction destroyed 300 city blocks of rainforest). Speed: Subsonic (Predators can move faster than the eye can follow) with Supersonic reactions (Should be comparable to other Predators, who can dodge 30 rounds of gunfire) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip out human skulls with their spines still attached with a single hand, which would require around 1 million newtons, or 101~102 tons-force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived a cluster of grenades exploding at point-blank range) Stamina: High. Berserker was able to take multiple hits from Royce and a sniper shot from Isabelle straight through his chest and continue fighting. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with weaponry, tens of kilometers with self-destruction Standard Equipment: A number of weapons. *'Bio-Mask:' The distinctive mask of a Predator, which provides several functions besides basic protection, such as a breathing apparatus, translation and voice mimicry systems, audio and visual recorders, the ability to zoom in on distant objects and targets, and the Plasmacaster's targeting systems. Of these systems, the best known and most used are their imaging systems, which allow Predators enhanced sight through a number of different settings, such as thermal and ultraviolet vision, electromagnetism-based sight specialized for tracking Xenomorphs, tech vision that allows them to spot and analyze mechanical systems, and neuro vision allowing for the analysis of a target's emotional state, among many others that have not yet been fully demonstrated. *'Plasmacaster:' A long-range, shoulder-mounted weapon that fires bolts of concentrated plasma at targets, aided by a complex targeting system contained in the user's Bio-Mask. Berserker's special Plasmacaster is similar to a Gatling gun, allowing it to rapidly fire multiple shots. *'Wrist Gauntlet:' A vital part of a Predator's equipment, their Wrist Gauntlet houses several different features, including the Sat-Com, a holographic projector that can scan and map out a Predator's surroundings. It also contains their Self-Destruct Device and controls for their cloaking. **'Cloak:' An advanced piece of Predator technology that can be used to render the user invisible, or nearly so, allowing them to stalk and kill prey undetected by warping light around them. This system is not perfect, leaving a slight distortion in the light as a sign of the Predator's presence, and it has been known to temporarily short-circuit when exposed to water. **'Self-Destruct Device:' An extremely powerful explosive device built into a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet, the Self-Destruct Device is used as a last resort, if they are defeated, as an act of honorable suicide that erases their technology and all signs of their presence. The size of the ensuing explosion can be controlled by the Predator, peaking at large enough to wipe out 300 city blocks of a rainforest. While most often used for ritual suicide, in serious situations a Predator can detach the Device to use it offensively. **'Wristblades:' The most basic of a Predator's weapons, Berserker's takes the form of a single retractable serrated blade built into the Wrist Gauntlet. Intelligence: Berserker is an incredibly skilled hunter and warrior, and, unlike most of his kind, completely relentless and dishonorable, fighting and butchering even the weak and helpless in search of the joy of hunting. Weaknesses: Predators evolved to breathe a slightly different atmosphere than Earth's and often require breathing apparatuses to breathe properly, though these are not necessary for survival. Their blood glows in the dark, making it easy to track them by it in low-light conditions. A Predator's cloaking systems short-circuit when exposed to water. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Predator (Franchise) Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hunters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Plasma Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Yautja Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7